


LeAnne's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeAnne has a secret that she won't tell anyone. Everyone is curious about what it is, especially her closest friends, Neville Longbottom and the Golden Trio. What could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts Express

"I think I have everything." LeAnne said to her mum.  
"Ok then. Let's get going!" LeAnne's mum Vanessa relpied.  
LeAnne and her mum hopped into their car, and started driving to King's Cross Station. When they got there, LeAnne unloaded her trunk and her owl, Monica.  
"You ready?" Vanessa asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" She replied. And with that, LeAnne charged through the brick barrier to Platform 9 3/4. As always, it was a beautiful sight. Soon after LeAnne came through, her mum walked in. Vanessa asked LeAnne, "Could we talk for a second?"  
"Sure."  
Vanessa pulled her daughter over, and kneeled down in front of her. "Whatever you do, don't go looking for him. Because if anyone finds out, well..." She paused. "Let's just say I don't want things to get messy."  
"I know, mum. I will stay out of trouble. But, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore knows."  
"Yes, but only Dumbledore can know now. If you think the time is right-" Vanessa was cut off by the train whistle.  
"-tell your closest friends!" Vanessa cried as LeAnne hustled over to the train. She made it just in time. She waved out the window and shouted "Love you mum!" And then, the Hogwarts Express exited the station, and LeAnne was on her way.


	2. Bedtime

It was after the feast at the Great Hall, and LeAnne was stuffed. Nothing new had happened that Dumbledore said, except for the escape of Sirius Black. But everyone knew about that know. So, it was with a full stomach that LeAnne trudged her way to the Gryffindor common room. Before she went to bed though, she did some loom knitting. Loom knitting was LeAnne's favorite pastime.  
"Loom knitting again, LeAnne?"  
"Oh! Hello there, Neville. Yes, I'm knitting a hat, scarf, and mittens. I just don't know who they're for, though." LeAnne relpied.  
"Oh, that's fine. I personally think it is good enough just to loom knit for fun. "  
"Thanks, Neville."  
"I wish I was as talented as you are." Neville said with a gloomy look. LeAnne stood up from the chair, and looked at Neville. "I'm sure you'll find your talent. It's just a matter of time. Just you wait and see." she told him.  
"Thanks, LeAnne." Neville yawned. "I must be headed to bed. It's awfully late."  
"You know, that's not a bad idea, Neville. Good night."  
"Good night."   
As LeAnne packed up her loom knitting supplies and went upstairs towards bed, she couldn't help but think "Neville is a great friend. I know he will find his talent one day."


End file.
